Christopher "Chris" Falcon
"Some call me the 'Wandering Watchdog'. All I do after I left my caretakers, is to live up to their legacy -- avoiding the same grim fate that changed the world for worse five hundred years ago. Or maybe it was for the best? Either way, since we humans discovered magic and learned to live with it, we still have not learned to let go of our wicked desires and find peace. I can't stand seeing evil prevail after witnessing so much madness in so little time -- such is my duty as a Kurenai Ryu Shinobi." Chris Falcon is a young martial arts prodigy and a student of the Kurenai Style ninjutsu. He's a knight errant at heart, as fiendish villains and constant danger follows him whenever he goes. Appearance He has long, straight flowing black hair and blue eyes. His features are delicate and feminine, with a slender build. Despite that, most of his skin is covered with scars. Personality A calm and introspective person at first glance. At the surface he shows signs of social awkwardness, but this is all a facade that is revealed when trouble arises around him. However, even when the mandatory sessions of ass-kicking happens, he manages to keep his cool and rarely flinches. When angry or under constant teasing (After being laughed at due to his androgynous appearance, for example), his most common expression is of tranquil fury. Background Nothing is known in regards to his own past, except he lived in a country known as the Ashihara Empire, located in the Eastern Archipelago of Sanryuujima (Three Dragons' Islands) and showed a great prowess in martial arts from a very early age. He soon was initiated in the way of the ninja as he was enrolled in the Kurenai Ryu (Actually, it means "Crimson School" and not Crimson Dragon Clan) Dojo and lived a rather peaceful life with the identity of "Yasuke". While the reasons for as why he got that name are unclear, it is implied that he got that pseudonym because the masters of the School realized that he was not born as a citizen of Ashihara. Christopher showed off great prowess and a natural talent to the arts of the ninja, and he eventually learned about the truths regarding his true identity. Identity Crisis Struggling to cope with the unveiled truth, he was forced to leave the Dojo and found himself alone and lost. During this time he developed an identity crisis, roaming endlessly around until he found himself ambushed by a group of bandits. When he killed his attackers in self-defense, the leader attacked and they engaged in battle. Despite being slain, the bandit group leader caused a critical injury on Yasuke's body and forced him to run away as he became a fugitive due to having a prize on his head. Not only he managed to hide away from his pursuers, but he also had cheated death. He suddenly found himself stuck in a cavern hidden behind a waterfall. As he drifted into a deep sleep, he soon found out that his injuries had been miraculously healed. Enter the Yuki-On'na As soon as he woke up, Chris decided to explore the cave inside the waterfall, and his spelunking led him to discover a hidden underground shrine, of which a Yuki-On'na named Sadako claimed to be waiting for someone that could find the existance of said place. Sadako told her history, claiming that she was once a human that was transformed into a snow woman due to black magic, for refusing to marry a powerful general five hundred years ago. Chris revealed his past as a ninja-in-training and Sadako revealed that she held two magic-imbued swords called the Storm Blades. Sadako was reluctant in revealing the secrets of the Storm Blades, but Chris proved his valour after the bandits discovered he was hidden inside the shrine and attacked both. After defeating the remaining members of the group, the swords resonated with his fighting spirit and Sadako thanked him for trusting her and claiming this power. His spirit was renowed after the incident, and he embraced his true identity. Once he overcame his identity crisis, he discovered a new way of living -- using the power of the Storm Blades to vanquish evil and leaving when the job is done.